


Be With Me

by exuberantoctopus (tardisbluequill)



Series: University Lucretia [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluequill/pseuds/exuberantoctopus
Summary: Freshly out of the closet, Lucretia confronts her attraction to Lup.(sequel, but can be read as a standalone)





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a continuation of the last fic's story, this stands alone just fine. 
> 
> If you don't want to miss any relevant context: The last fic includes Lucretia kissing Lup in a highly emotional moment; Lup tells her it's not a good time, but leaves the possibility of kissing when the time is right open-ended.

**Lucretia** : Hey Lup.

 **Lup** : yeah homie?

 **Lucretia** : I was thinking….

 **Lup** : about…

 **Lucretia** : Nvm

 **Lup** : k no u cant do that. tell meeeeeeee

 **Lup** : cmon creesh u know u can tell me anything

 **Lucretia** : Okay so you know how when I got home from the break, and we were in your room.

 **Lup** : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Lucretia** : What?! I didn’t even say anything yet!

 **Lup** : didnt have to! ur thinking about the kiss aren’t you

 **Lup** : aaaaaaaaaaaarent youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Lucretia** : You can’t even stay consistent with which “you” you use.

 **Lup** : ur deflecting

 **Lucretia** : Okay yes I am. I was just thinking about how you mentioned that it wasn’t the right time, but you seemed to imply there WOULD be a right/okay time, and I’ve been thinking about that a lot. I was wondering if I could maybe take you up on that. Okay now I’m going to go die thank you goodbye

 **Lup** : nooooooooooooo

 **Lup** : dont go

 **Lup** : thats like super cute babes

 **Lup** : of course ill teach you how to mack on a girl

 **Lucretia** : I know how to kiss, Lup.

 **Lup** : O RLY!!!!

 **Lup** : WITH WHOM HAVE YOU BEEN PRACTICING

 **Lucretia** : I told you about Maureen last year. You know about this.

 **Lup** : I DIDNT KNOW YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT

 **Lup** : THIS IS NEWS

 **Lup** : I MUST SPREAD THE WORD

 **Lup** : LUCYS A LOOSE WOMAN

 **Lucretia** : Lup.

 **Lup** : A WILD ONE

 **Lup** : CANT BE CONTAINED

 **Lucretia** : I swear your lips will never come within a mile of mine if you keep going.

 **Lup** : THE SCANDAL THAT CANT BE HANDLED

 **Lup** : WAIT i just saw ur msg dn cut me off pls

 **Lup** : i promise ill be good

 **Lucretia** : Oh you will, will you?

 **Lup** : yes

 **Lup** : u into that?

 **Lucretia** : Maybe.

 **Lup** : lucy i never knew u had so many layers

 **Lup** : and here we thought u were a pure vanilla girl

 **Lup** : shoulda known. its always the quiet ones

 **Lucretia** : Wait who’s “we”?!

 **Lup** : shit! scatter!

 **Lucretia** : …

 **Lup** : fien the squad may have theorized about your sex life once or twice

 **Lup** : im sorry

 **Lucretia** : Well what did you think?

 **Lup** : well for the record i was always rooting for u to be deep into s&m

 **Lup** : or like some niche kink that non of us have ever heard of

 **Lup** : taako said it was probably something to do with books

 **Lucretia** : HEY

 **Lup** : HE SAID IT NOT ME

 **Lucretia** : Still.

 **Lup** : so was i right?

 **Lucretia** : Hmmmmmmmmmm…

 **Lup** : U TOTALLY ARE I WAS SO RIGHT

 **Lup** : I AM ON FIRE

 **Lucretia** : Hey so.

 **Lup** : hey so

 **Lucretia** : Would you like to maybe… idk

 **Lup** : awwwwwwww u use acronyms when ur nervous thats so cute

 **Lucretia** : Would you like to come over sometime?

 **Lup** : um hell yes

 **Lup** : when

 **Lucretia** : I’m not doing anything right now.

 **Lup** : well i am now

 **Lucretia** : oh

 **Lup** : you

 **Lucretia** : OH

 **Lucretia** : That was so cheesy.

 **Lup** : shut up and open ur door nerd

•••

Lucretia opens the door and there stands Lup. She’s dressed in comfortable lounge clothes with her hair back in a simple messy braid. Lucretia feels only slightly like she’s going to die as she stares at Lup’s lazy smirk.

“Hi.” Lup says simply.

Lucretia tries to speak and just ends up letting out a breath. Lup chuckles.

“You gonna invite me in or what?”

“Uh… YES. Sorry! Come on in!”

She stands back a bit and Lup slides in. Their eyes linger on each other in passing. Lup sits down on the bed, and Lucretia swallows to help her dry mouth. Lup’s face softens.

“Creesh. Hey. No need to be nervous, okay? I know we were getting a bit heavy with the texting, but nothing’s going to happen unless we both want it to, okay?” She gestures around the room. “This is a no pressure zone, okay?”

Lup would never pressure her into anything, she knows, but this puts Lucretia a little more at ease. She joins Lup on her bed and they sit hip to hip. Lucretia looks down at their laps.

“Could I uh… would it be okay if I held your hand?”

Lup smiles like the sun. “Yeah.”

She reaches over and slips their palms together, intertwines their fingers. Lup’s metal rings contrast with the slightly damp warmth of her skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she’s pleased by this; she’s not the only one sweating nervously. She squeezes and smiles. Just the experience of being able to touch Lup with romantic intent is enough to bring a blush to her cheeks.

Still, she wants more.

It’s all so fresh, this acceptance of herself and her feelings. It makes her bold and nervous at the same time. She knows what she wants, and she finally has the power to pursue it, but it’s still so hard. She swallows her fear and decides she likes bold. “I want to kiss you.”

Lup’s lips are on hers. It’s soft and warm and she’s flying. Lup’s tongue is on her lips and she takes the chance to suck it into her mouth gently. Her hands instinctively move to Lup’s waist, and the skin is warm under her hands, through the fabric of her shirt. She pulls her closer, and Lup smiles against her mouth. A hand slips into in her hair and can’t help but make a low noise when short nails scratch lightly against her scalp.

Lup pulls away for a breath, but stays close, their breath mingling. Every sound is so loud in Lucretia’s ears. She instinctively presses a kiss to Lup’s nose, then her cheek, and tilts her head to kiss Lup’s neck.

It’s intoxicating; how she can feel the racing pulse beneath Lup’s skin, hear her stuttering breath loud in one ear. She can’t believe she’s able to make her react like that. It drives her forward more than anything else; the hunger to make Lup feel. Her hands tease beneath Lup’s shirt. Lup hums, and Lucretia slides her hands further up the other girl’s back.

Lup leans away and Lucretia jerks her hands back. Her anxiety is soon quelled as Lup grabs her shirt, pulls it over her head, and exposes her red bra.

“This okay?” she asks with a grin.

“Yeah,” Lucretia replies, breathless.

“Would you like to…” Lup invites, her hands skimming over Lucretia’s shirt. Lucretia lifts her arms and smiles as her tank top is removed.

There’s so much… so much Lup on display. Her breath catches. She notices the same hungry look in Lup’s eye. It’s hard to believe that she is somehow lucky enough to experience this moment. She can’t even think of where to begin, but her body pulls her like a magnet to draw close and feel Lup’s skin against her own.

They rejoin in a slow kiss, savour the shier novelty of the experience. The sounds they make are suddenly all Lucretia can focus on; the soft rustle of the bedspread and their hands on one another, the soft wet smacking of lips, the quick breaths between long kisses.As one of their kisses ends, Lucretia instinctively dips down and presses her lips to Lup’s sternum.

The other girl is torn between watching Lucretia’s movements and closing her eyes. She ends up with a half-lidded gaze looking down at Lucretia as her breasts are peppered with kisses. Lup’s hands are on Lucretia's back, moving up and down. On every downstroke her fingertips just barely pass the top of her pants and she debates asking her to go further.

It’s altogether so warm and overwhelming. Lucretia’s brain fights to make sense of it all. Part of her is aching to pull away and grab her journal and a pen; to write down these experiences and immortalize them so she never has to forget. Lup’s voice jumps into her head, then. It says she needs to spend more time living in the moment and less time writing about it. Still, her head fills with descriptive words and sentences to capture just how beautiful Lup feels.

Lup’s fingers playing with the clasp on her bra.

“This okay?” Lup whispers, her words tangible in the puffs of air against Lucretia’s lips.

“Yeah,” Lucretia replies.

As the fabric is removed, she feels exposed. But Lup’s gaze never lets her grow uncomfortable. She looks at her like a work of art, something worth seeing. Still, Lucretia goes in for another kiss if for no other reason than to hide from the scrutiny. It’s soft and wet and she’s never been so aware of her teeth and ( _did she brush this morning? yes. okay losing track of the kissing aaaaaaand we’re back!_ ) She struggles to keep her mind from wandering into self-consciousness, and then struggles not to struggle against her thoughts. She’s tense and losing her arousal at an exponential rate and that’s making her worry and…

“Lucy? Luce. Hey, you with me?”

Lup pulls away and looks Lucretia in the eyes. Lucretia looks back.

“I lost ya for a second there,” Lup says. “You okay?”

Lucretia huffs a frustrated breath. “Yes.” She leans back up to start kissing again, to push away her anxieties, but Lup stops her.

“Hey now. That didn’t sound like an ‘okay’ okay.” Lup flops off Lucretia and onto the space beside her on the bed, propping her head up on her elbow and looking far too casual for someone in nothing but a bra and lounge pants. “What’s up in that noggin of yours?”

Lucretia sighs and runs a hand over her face. “It’s nothing.” Lup’s silence prods her to continue. “It’s… I’m thinking too much. And then I get stressed about how I’m thinking too much. And then I start to fall out of the mood and then I get stressed about falling out of the mood and that just makes things WORSE and-“

“Breathe, Lucretia.” Lup puts a warm hand on her forearm and gently guides it away from her face. “Remember what I said about no pressure? That means no pressure.”

“Yeah, but I want to… do stuff.” Lucretia says.

“Cool! Me too! But you’re all up in your head and that’s not going to be good for either of us. So let’s do something that puts you in the right headspace, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lucretia looks down at her lap. She struggles to release the tension in her arms. Then she feels Lup’s hands rest on her shoulders, her thumbs pressing gently into tense muscles. Lup’s lips press against her neck softly and Lucretia lets go a long sigh.

“Relax, Creesh. We’ve got nothing but time. I’ve got nowhere better to be than right here. In this bed. With you.”

Lucretia starts to reply, but Lup shushes her.

“Shh. No talking. It’s my turn to talk. You just sit there and rest that big brain of yours. That brilliant brain in that gorgeous head of yours.” She moves her hands a tad lower, massaging around Lucretia’s shoulder blades. “Have I ever told you how fucking hot you are in every conceivable way? Because it’s not just looks, babes. Although you’re definitely stunning in every way. Your smarts though. The way you care about people and school and everything so much. You push yourself to perfection, and I swear you get there like three-quarters of the time. You set goals and you actually complete them.”

Lup scoots in closer behind Lucretia and snuggles in like upright spooning. Her hands rest softly on Lucretia’s stomach, her thumbs gently caressing.

“I’ve got the hots for nerddom, is what it is. You’re the ultimate nerd and it’s unbelievably sexy.” Lucretia can’t help but laugh at that. “It’s true! You’re my too-sexy-for-this world hot librarian. Don’t you go forgetting that.”

Being called “mine” by Lup puts a heat in Lucretia’s stomach that no anxiety could touch. Speaking of touching, Lup’s hands were drifting closer and closer to her centre, and she was almost squirming at the light touches.

Lup’s lips were at her ear and her voice was a low almost-whisper:

“Can I touch you?”

Lucretia’s breath feels heavy and her core feels abuzz. “Yes. Please.”

Slowly, Lup’s hand passes below her waistband and into her pants. Into her underwear, across the coarse hair there. Her hand starts moving in the same gentle massaging motion she’s been using across Lucretia’s body and Lucretia is melting like hot butter in Lup’s arms.

“There we go.” Lup murmurs. “Just like that, babe. Let me hear you.”

Lucretia breaths in and out deeply. Her hands twitch in the sheets and grasp at nothing.

Lup’s hand moves down and Lucretia almost dies at the sounds it makes, the wet noises coming from her. Before her blush can even blossom, Lup is kissing her cheek and whispering soft praises about how much of a _good girl_ she is and how _wet_ she is with anticipation. Lucretia is quick to melt back into her arms and let her eyes flutter closed.

Lup curls her finger inward and inside Lucretia, which provokes a quiet gasp. Lup does it again, and then again, and Lucretia can’t help how her thighs shift in search of stimulation.

“More please,” Lucretia breathes.

“Mmm like this?” Lup adds another finger and pumps harder, massaging Lucretia’s spot with precision. Lucretia lets out a tiny, high-pitched moan, and it spurs Lup on. She adds a third finger and gets started on a steady rhythm.

Lucretia can feel her body heating up in an odd way. It’s like the heat is centred within her, radiating from the point of contact between her body and Lup’s hand. She can feel a blush in her toes and her fingertips and her face. The more she focuses on it, the more it feels like an ocean wave starting to curl and swell. The heel of Lup’s hand rubs at her clit and Lucretia’s heart is in her throat and she feels like she needs to yell it out. She moans as she crests the wave and the heat blooms over her body, making every inch of her skin tingle with sensation.

She feels the tingle in her lips, and it makes them feel naked. She turns her head to reach Lup and pulls her in for a long, lazy kiss while her orgasm still bursts in waves through her body.

As she’s coming down, she can feel Lup’s hand slip out from her pants, and give her thigh a comforting squeeze. It’s a minute before Lucretia can find her words, but she knows what they are, really.

“Thank you.”

Lup giggles. “Did you just thank me for an orgasm? You’re even more of a nerd than I thought!”

“LUP!” Lucretia blushes, this time fully in embarrassment, and hides her face in her hands.

“Aw… I’m sorry, babe. …Not really, but you get the sentiment.”

Lucretia hums a small forgiveness. She flops onto her back and looks up at Lup.

“So do you want… I can…”

Lup flops down right beside her and presses a quick peck to her cheeks. “Nah, I’m all good.”

“What?”

“No really. I’m more into giving than receiving anyhow, but for serious I came here just looking to get you off in whatever way you wanted. If you really want to return the favour, we can see how you’re feeling tomorrow or some other time.”

Lucretia gives Lup a skeptical look. “You’re sure?”

Lup kisses her again, a smile on her face. “I’m sure, sugar.”

Lucretia takes a few seconds to breath, to process what just happened and what’s going to happen. Lup’s in her bed. She just had sex. She had an orgasm. Lup gave her an orgasm. What exactly is one supposed to do now?

“Um…” she starts eloquently. “Did you want to spend the night?”

Lup grabs her hand and slides her thumb across Lucretia’s palm. “Do you want me to spend the night?”

Lucretia looks her in the eyes. “Yes. I’ve wanted you to spend the night for a while now.”

Lup’s eyes are soft, as is her smile. “Total samesies.”

Lucretia rolls her eyes. Hard. “Okay that’s it. Moment gone. Mood lost. Goodnight.”

Lucretia leans over and clicks off her lamp, sending the room into darkness save for the soft glow of her star-shaped string lights. Lup’s giggles fill the room, and fill Lucretia with a happiness she can’t describe. Grabbing her blanket, she tucks into Lup’s waiting arms and lets herself fall asleep in the comfort of a lover’s arms.

 


End file.
